mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brickmack/Archive 2
well, thanks. i guess i never really got a chance to send that back over.ill have to make a few changes, but looks good 02:11, 2 April 2009 (UTC) T-Square Yes, I want to buy your T-Square. 5 clicks, as the Market says. Which Module would that be? 19:49, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Dino Bone gallery plz.(ps:in the future, could you post item requests on the shop talk?)also, ive opened up a loyalty card page.im puting this up, and , well the page says it all... 21:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ok im about to send.. it will take about 10 minutes. Cause i just spent some stuff well i will use my other accounts to get the items. I will mail them soon.. no worrys.. what what did i win u said i won a prize on ur page. And remind what i owe u Boidoh 01:08, 11 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh Nvm I Gave You everything Boidoh 01:08, 11 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh Really what was the prize tell me.. The order was so large i now have 2 pages. lol. Im serious. Boidoh 01:08, 11 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh i said that you won a free item on my shop.however, i was wondering if you could accept clicks instead, as you have bought nearly every item i have. 02:08, 11 April 2009 (UTC) DO YOU Do you need a couple of worker bees i could sell you one for 10 clicks on any modules.. I have 20. Boidoh 15:35, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh no.i dont need any bees at the moment.just gems and dino parts.tell me if you have any,though... 16:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I've got plenty of Dino Fangs. It is the only item i ever receive on Destructoid. I have 4. I dino fang will cost you.. Lets see what i need. It will cost you 3 Loose Sparks Each. Boidoh 16:45, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh ill take 4 16:46, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Deal.. Boidoh 16:48, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh BRICK STOP BLOWOUT POINTS You Have Earned 14 Brick Stop Blow Out Points For Buying From The Brick Stop Super Market. You can earn more at the Brick Stop Blow Out To Receive A Prize. There Will Be A Prize Booth Too And If You Have The Most Points You Get A Gift Basket. It is all at the Brick Stop Blow Out tomorrow. Boidoh 17:38, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh irc tell me about this irc thing and how it work and how i get on.. Boidoh 19:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC)Boidoh Sorry... I'm gonna have to block you for a little while. I'm Rank 5, and my friendlist has limits. Sorry. :( its alright.i understand. 03:06, 13 April 2009 (UTC) IRC I'm on IRC now... 19:37, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Have It? Well on ur page it said you needed Solar Power Cells. Lucky for you i have 30. I would be happy to sell you a little 15. Lets see what i need. I would like 3 spoilers for 5. So on ur shop it said only 3 u have so i can sell u all 15 for. # 3 Spoilers # 2 Mufflers # 3 Tires # 2 Carburetor # 5 Space Fuel Cells Did they kick-ban every one on the IRC who was not 13 or older?? Need some red flowers I can give you 5 clicks for all of your red flowers, but I'd prefer free. Deal? Also, I need them ASAP; I'm really close to getting rank 2 but I only have 1 flower and I'm trying to finish it this weekend. Thank You thanks for fixing my shop! When I did that, I was at a computer in which the spacebar didn't work well. So instead of typing "back!" it was "back1"! I owe you a thanks! ur very welcome.i have an eye for mistakes An eye for mistakes, hmmm? Take a look at your badge list. thats odd.i dont see the extra one in my saved copy of the page... hey i put the floral module right now--[[User:german77|'german77']] 03:09, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! ....Congrats....